


I Miss You

by astrosminsung



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aha, I had emotions and now you can have emotions too!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosminsung/pseuds/astrosminsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>miss·ing<br/>/ˈmisiNG/<br/>adjective</p><p>    (of a person) absent from a place, especially home, and of unknown whereabouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

'Hey, Daichi!' Suga walked up and sat down in the grass across from his boyfriend, tossing a water bottle to him.

 

'Have you been doing well?' He looked up at Daichi, who stared blankly in return.

 

'I went back to practice today! Everyone seems to be happy, as usual.' Suga smiled down at his feet.

 

'Kageyama let me set more than usual. You'll also be happy to know that Yamaguchi is improving a lot with his jump float serve. The first time he was able to hit it and Nishinoya couldn't return it, Yamaguchi cried, and it seemed to make the whole team feel a lot lighter.' He opened his water bottle and took a drink from it, looking up at the sky that loomed above their heads.

 

'The team really misses you, you know. You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened, because it's in the past now.'

Suga looked Daichi up and down, trying to read him. 'I wish I knew what you were thinking...' He cut his sentence short. Suga looked back down at the ground, then back up at the sky.

The sun had already started to set, and Suga wasn't sure when.

 

•A few minutes later•

 

Suga wasn't sure how long he'd been staring at the sky, but by the time he looked back down at Daichi, the sun had disappeared completely. The moon cast a mystical light over the both of them.

The way the light was shining on his boyfriend, suddenly made the knot in Suga's chest more apparent. They both sat there in silence staring blankly at each other, and the knot in Suga's chest grew larger.

Suga clasped his hands tightly together as he felt it rising in his throat. He broke his stare and looked up at the sky that was now filled with stars.

Feeling a tear slip down his cheek, Suga unclasped his hands, and placed a hand on his friend's gravestone.

 

'I really miss you Daichi. I wish you would come back to practice... to me. The whole team really misses you, too. They know how much I miss you, and always look at me with caution, and always ask me if I'm okay. I lie every time and say 'I'm fine' even though I know, they know I'm not. I feel like I have to keep up this charade of being okay so that the rest of the team can hold together. Daichi, please come back,' Suga felt the knot break, and a loud sob escape him.

 

'I really miss you' he said between sobs.

 

'I just want you to come back... Everyone wants you back. Can't you just not be dead!' Suga felt the anger and sadness that he had been repressing coming up and tried to push it back down, but to no avail.

He didn't want to say anything else that might hurt his dead boyfriend, so he just stopped talking and sat there crying for a long while. • Suga wasn't sure how long he'd been crying, but when he had mostly calmed down, the moon was high in the sky. He knew he had to leave, even though he didn't want to.

He stood up, his hand still on his boyfriend's gravestone. Suga looked down at Daichi's grave.

 

'Please... just come back... for me' Suga knelt down and kissed the top of the grave, then removed his hand, and slowly, started walking away.

As he was walking, Suga placed his hand over his mouth, and cried harder than he had before.

 

'I love you, Daichi' he whispered to himself.

And with that, Suga disappeared into the dark night.


End file.
